Bad Habits Reformatory School
by Myron Greenleaf
Summary: When Phineas, Ferb, and their group of friends are sent to Bad Habits Reformatory, they are hypnotized and brainwashed by the program set up by Dr. Doofenshmirtz. Can they break the hypnotism and brainwashing, or while they forever serve Dr. Doofenshmirtz and his planned regime?
1. Bad Habits Reformatory

**A/N: Hello all of you fanfiction account holders who either write or don't write, my name is Myron Greenleaf… Again… And I'm pleased to announce that a THIRD week of challenge competitions have been introduced, thoroughly examined, and accepted for this week…**

**Our judge this week is: hey we're AWESOME 1s**

**Our topic: check my profile.. (near bottom)  
><strong>

**Our contestants: Myron Greenleaf (obviously), Batmarcus, & Stinkfly3. We are extending an invitation for ONE more person to join us as a fourth edition to our weekly challenges.**

**Follow me on twitter by going to my homepage website and clicking the twitter button on the screen and get my tweets on things that are coming out, or I'm thinking about writing, or maybe something about me thinking about updating a story... Who knows... Follow and find out!**

**If you have previously judged one of these challenges, then you may be eligible to join the challenges yourself and compete... If you would like to be a judge and have this possibility to participate, PM me or review to this story saying that you would like to be a judge... Thank you for those who take an interest.**

**Please vote on the poll on my profile on who you think you should have win... It is anonymous...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"MOM! MOM!" Candace shouted from the door to the backyard. "COME ON! YOU JUST <em>HAVE<em> TO BUST THEM FOR THIS! They built a _swimming pool_ bigger than the house!"

"Candace!" Linda Flynn-Fletcher groaned. "I have better things to do, and other things to worry about than your obsession to finally see your ten year old brothers busted for their 'mystery crimes'!"

"BUT _MOM!"_ Candace whined, coming into the kitchen where Linda was. "If you would only bust them _once_ then I would be content!"

"Ugh!" Linda groaned again. "Fine, but make this quick. I have to meet your father in an hour at the antique shop... We are getting an ancient pandorica cube later today, and I want to be there to see it arrive."

"Yeahyeahyeah, COME ON MOM! HURRY! BEFORE IT DISAPPEARS!" Candace said in a really big rush before dragging Linda all the way through the house to the backyard.

"Candace!" Linda groaned once again. "You are wearing out the soles of my shoes..."

"Don't worry mom," Candace explained hurriedly. "What you are about to see, will be worth like a _dozen_ shoes!" Candace waved her hand at the what apparently looked to be a bathtub...

"Uh... Candace..." Linda asked, not entirely sure as to what she was looking at. "Are you sure that Phineas and Ferb built _that_?"

"Oh yeah," Candace replied smiling. "I watched them build it!"

Linda sighed. "PHINEAS AND FERB! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

"Hey mom," Phineas said appearing right behind her. "What's up?" Ferb appeared on her other side.

"Did you two build this?" Linda pointed to the swimming pool that looked like a giant bathtub.

"Yep!" Phineas said excitedly. "It is really cool, it starts in this water slide, and then it goes through to the pool area... and-"

"-Phineas!" Linda interrupted angrily. "How could you do something without permission!"

"All of our building permits were in order," Phineas offered, Ferb holding out the permits.

"I meant _my _permission!" Linda clarified.

"This morning we asked you if we could have a swimming pool," Phineas challenged.

"I was talking about the bathroom upstairs... How could you possibly imagine that I would allow you to build a swimming pool in the backyard?"

"Well, you did say so... "Phineas said, now confused. "Or at least, that's what it sounded like."

"We can deal with this later," Linda said angrily. "Now both of you, to your room... I'll decide how to deal with this later... Candace, stand watch over this thing until I can drag your father here to figure out what we are going to do with this... thing..."

"Oh, don't worry mom," Candace said confidently. "It should be disappearing any time now..." And indeed, it did disappear...

"Well alright then," Linda said. "I guess that solves one problem... Now what to do with the boys..."

"Well, they are now officially busted, so Candace Flynn is out! PEACE!" Candace held up two fingers and walked out of the backyard, walking down the street to Stacy's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later:<strong>

"I don't know Lawrence..." Linda said, leaning back in the chair. "I mean, both the boys could've hurt themselves... Bathtubs are the most dangerous place in the household to be in... And they made a giant one..."

"I find it amazing that they even knew how to make one..." Lawrence said, obviously impressed by the feat. "But honey, aren't you taking this a little bit out of proportion? I mean, I didn't see what it was that they had built, but if it had gotten you so worked up... I'm sure that we could give them lots of chores to work on until school starts until which they will be too busy to keep building these things..."

"No Lawrence..." Linda said, "I don't want them to feel likes slaves or anything... I mean, knowing Phineas and Ferb, they'd do the chores even if they didn't think that they were in trouble... No, we need to think of something better to do to teach them that they can't be doing things that were so dangerous..."

"Like what?" Lawrence said, picking up another pamphlet. "I mean, it isn't like we can just send them to this bad habits reformatory school for the young and innocent who stray from the path..." Linda just stared at her husband for a second...

"Lawrence, that's brilliant... We can send them there... All and sundry know that we can afford it..."

"Right, I'll make the call, and you can go tell the boys," Lawrence said, already picking up the phone.

"Hey, why do you get the easy one?" Linda asked, smiling that they had found a solution that teaches her boys a lesson while making sure that they didn't do anything else that was dangerous.

* * *

><p>"So, your father and I agreed, that it is in your best interests, and our best interests if you were sent here," Linda said to her two sons through a bus window... "We'll see you at the end of summer."<p>

The bus took off down the street, carrying almost thirty people on the bus itself, including two, what appeared to be, policemen, staying up near the front, to protect the bus driver and keep people from trying to get off of the bus.

Phineas looked around and spotted the rest of his friends: Isabella, Buford, and Baljeet.

"Hey guys," Phineas said, sitting down next to them, Ferb beside him. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I got in trouble for being with you while you were doing some "dangerous" project," Isabella explained.

"I got kicked out of summer school because my grades were too high," Baljeet explained. "Then I heard about this place..."

"I was following Baljeet here onto the bus... Now they won't let me off..." Buford shrugged. Everyone else stared at him. "What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day:<strong>

Later, they arrived at the school, given several uniforms to wear, and assigned cots in a dormitory. Boys were separated from girls of course. Once everybody had changed into their "school uniforms", they were herded into an Auditorium where the whole "student body" was assembling. Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella sat next to each other.

For boys, they were given a blue button down shirt, a tie, a maroon colored sweater and black pants and black tennis shoes. Girls had the same thing, except, they were substituted the black pants for a black skirt. Both had knee high socks. Girls who had hair longer than the length to their shoulders had to hold their hair in a pony tail with a black headband.

"Not bad Buford," Phineas commented. He admitted, it was a nice outfit... He thought that he would've been allowed to have his own outfit on though...

"Hey, watch it Dinnerbell!" Buford said. "Or I'll-"

"Shh," Phineas shushed him as a man came up on stage. Immediately the "student body" that had been their before immediately fell silent, those thirty or so that had just arrived took a little longer, but they to went quiet after a few seconds.

The man in a white pharmacist jacket and who was slouching came up to the podium. "Well hello everyone, and welcome to another year here at Bad Habits Reformatory School For The Young and Innocent Who Stray From The Path," the man welcomed. "Those of you who have been here before, you know me, welcome back... Those of you who are new, my name is Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and I will be your headmaster during your stay here." The room was dead silent, listening intently, none daring to show disrespect.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot! Another week done! And I thought that I wouldn't be able to finish it on time!<strong>

**Okay, I'm actually planning to continue working on this sometime later... In other words, this will be continued... But this first chapter is all I'm submitting for the weekly challenge...**

**AS ALWAYS! REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. Try And Follow All of the Rules

**A/N: I told you all that I would be continuing this story! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb. T.T**

**ONTO THE CHAPTER!**

**If you go to my homepage on my profile page, it will take you to a youtube video. It is the official video of this story :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I'm sure that we all will have a very productive summer where we are all positively contributing to society," Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz continued. "And all of you new students are probably wondering how being here helps the society. Well let me explain a few things. You have been sent here on an individual basis that your parents have noticed that they classify as 'bad habits', or alternatively, you were sent here by the Tri-State Area's judicial court system instead of going to Juvenile Hall... In either case, you are here to correct your bad habits and return to society fully and able to enjoy life in a way that everyone deems acceptable. And while you are here, you will enjoy the full benefits of being here, which include getting to meet new friends, and make new enemies... enjoy the new landscape, build fires... Basically, you might be learning new skills, and other... um... less obvious skills that you would never think you would need. The curriculum here at Bad Habits Reformatory School for the Young and Innocent Who Stray From the Path is specifically made and tailored so that each and every one of you can begin to correct your 'bad habits' in any way possible that might achieve success. Now I know what you are thinking, you new students are probably wondering about the name... Well, let me tell you, this is NOT a religious campschool of any kind... In fact, you don't even have the right to worship any god, mainly because you aren't contributing to society. Classes begin at nine thirty tomorrow morning. Breakfast starts at eight... Don't be late to your first class, although nobody can yell at you if you want to skip breakfast... Dismissed.

Doofenshmirtz walked off stage as the 'student body' began getting up and leaving the auditorium. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford decided to be the last ones to leave so they wouldn't get crushed in the crowd, and as a result, they just ended up sitting there... talking.

"So what do you think of our headmaster?" Baljeet asked.

"I feel like I've seen him before..." Phineas replied. "But I can't put my finger on it..." Phineas turned to his step-brother. "Ferb?"

Ferb shook his head no.

"Well, I for one, think that he knows what he is doing..." Isabella said smartly. "And I think that he has been working here for a great many years..."

"Formal much," Buford tried to whisper to Baljeet. Isabella kicked him. "Hey!"

"_Anyway!_" Phineas continued, "I think that we need to return to our dorm rooms... We have to get up early tomorrow..."

"Phineas, we _always_ wake up early!" Baljeet said. "So, what would be new?"

"The fact that you aren't waking up to your mom anymore," Buford teased.

"Look who's talking," Isabella muttered. Phineas smiled. All of them got up as the last of the students began filing out of the doorway. They too, began making their way towards the door, that would eventually lead them to their separate dorms.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked at a video recording of the students as he usually did after a speech, looking for some way or another to find fault in the students... The new students got a one speech pass because they weren't taught the rules yet, but the others were all respectful and obeying the rules to the fullest. Dr. Doofenshmirtz grunted. That was when he noticed him. The triangle headed boy and his step-brother. "Bring me the file on that kid... Um... Phineas Flynn wasn't it? Yeah... And his step-brother... Uh... No... Don't tell me... Ferb Fletcher! Yeah! Got it..." Doofenshmirtz looked at the screen as two links appeared: one for Phineas Flynn, and the other for Ferb Fletcher. "Hey, I remember their mom... I used to date her when I was in college... Uh, if you can consider that dump a college... Ugh... Place was horrible..."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day:<strong>

Phineas, Isabella, Ferb, Baljeet, and Buford woke up at the designated time with the help of other people in their respective dorms. They got up, dressed in their new uniforms, did the necessary stuff in the bathroom (shower, brushing teeth, etc...), and had gone to breakfast. Now they were seated in assigned seats in their first class of the day, along with all other twenty three students from the new student body.

"Now the rules here at Bad Habits Reformatory are simple," the teacher called Mr. Peterson said from the front of the room, pointing to each of the rules in turn. "There is no: eating, sleeping, drinking, texting, tapping, talking, reading, standing, sitting, or running without permission. You break any one of these rules, then you get a demerit... Demerits are as follows: You can get a demerit for breaking a rule, not having your uniform on properly *cough* Mr. Van Stomm, or being late to class or some other event where you are summoned or supposed to be. Raising your hand is the only way you will be given permission to speak in a classroom, otherwise you must be in a direct conversation with your teacher or some other staff, employee, or administrator here, break that rule, then you get a demerit. Demerits themselves are points. You get points for doing well, and you lose points for breaking rules, and stuff like that. I hope you are all taking thorough notes on this, because this is the only time you will be allowed to ask questions... After this class, you had better know the rules. Breakfast is at seven o'clock sharp and runs for an hour. First class begins at eight fifteen am and runs through ten thirty. Second class starts at ten thirty-five and runs until eleven fifty five, lunch is at noon and runs for an hour. At one sharp, your third class starts and it ends around two thirty pm. Fourth class starts at two thirty five and runs until four forty pm. Fifth class starts at five forty five and runs until seven fifteen." By this point, everyone was trying their best to just keep up with the teacher, not even paying attention to what they were taking notes on. Even Baljeet had a hard time keeping up. Buford didn't take much interest at all. The only one not having a hard time was Ferb. "And at seven twenty, you will be dismissed for dinner. That too lasts only an hour long. At seven thirty, you will report to your last class of the day. It lasts for one hour. At eight-thirty, you have a half hour of time to study, talk with friends, get ready for bed... Basically, you have half an hour of free time to be spent however you want. During this time, the rules on no talking, tapping, standing, sitting, eating, sleeping, drinking without permission do not apply. By nine o'clock, you have the same thing, it is just that you must be within your own dorm room. By ten, it is lights out. From ten to six, you will hopefully be sleeping... You may stay up if you wish, but it is highly unlikely you will want to do that... By six, you will be waking up and your day will pretty much follow the same pattern... Only holiday's and weekends do you follow different schedule, but that will be explained in your last class of the day on Friday... Any questions?"

Baljeet raised his hand.

"Oh good," Mr. Peterson said smiling. "You remembered one of the rules... Yes Baljeet, what is your question?"

"When will we have time to work on homework?" Baljeet asked. "Isn't there time set aside for that?"

"Very good question, and one that is asked every time there is a new group of students. "You do not have homework except for maybe studying in your free time, but that is at your own choice. You will not have to unwillingly do school work during your free time."

Phineas raised his hand.

"Yes Phineas?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"Are we allowed to build things?" Phineas asked, hoping for only one answer.

"No, you are not..." Mr. Peterson said, shooting down the idea instantly. "And building will also warrant a demerit."

The guy next to Isabella raised his hand.

"Yes Chris?" Mr. Peterson asked.

"So what happens when you get enough demerits?" Chris asked.

"You will either lose your free time or lose a weekend to spend with the teacher you have accumulated the most demerits with. Note, any adult working at this school can give you a demerit... Which reminds me... I forgot to say this earlier... You must address any male working at this school with 'sir' and 'ma'am' for any woman working at this school. Failing to do so will result in a demerit."

No one else had any questions.

"Alright then," Mr. Peterson said, turning around to face the white board. "Lets begin..."

* * *

><p><strong>Now to answer reviews. I ANSWERED ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS! SO PLEASE LOOK TO SEE MY RESPONSES!<br>**

zorua  
>2011-11-18 . chapter 1<p>

The ending took me by suprise I have the idea for nest weeks challenge pm me when you need it.

**I already PM'd you.**

**.**

Stinkfly3  
>2011-11-18 . chapter 1<p>

You should continue this in the future.

**I am.**

**.**

hey we're AWESOME 1s  
>2011-11-18 . chapter 1<p>

also good it was very good

**Thank you, thank you. :)**

**.**

RosyInkLiv54  
>2011-11-18 . chapter 1<p>

nice suprise ending! :D i'm looking forward to the next chapter!

**Well, I hope that _that_ wasn't too confusing. :)**

**.**

Midnight4568  
>2011-11-18 . chapter 1<p>

I like this story better than Stinkfly's for this week's topic. It's "Candace Busts the Boys," right? This story is a lot longer than a few paragraphs, which is good.

**Yay! Thanks!**

**.**

Leopardlover1002  
>2011-11-18 . chapter 1<p>

IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE

**You will learn in later chapters.**

**.**

**** Coolguyforever  
>2011-11-18 . chapter 1<strong>**

Awesome! This story's cool and it's very original. Until next time coolguyforever is out peace!

**Hehe, probably not as original as you might think... But still fun to write.**

**.**

**Galaxina-the-Seedrian  
>2011-11-19 . chapter 1<strong>

Linda, I hate you! DX I don't hate you Lawrence; besides, you just suggested that horrible place obliviously.

Dr. D is the...headmaster? O_O Where's Perry during all of this?

Good job; make more as soon as you can (and of course take your time ^^;)

**Lets see... Linda, I hate you also... Lawrence... Not bad... You could've been worse... Perry doesn't know about what Doof is doing yet... And I'm done :)**

**.**

SmmrBlngs2U  
>2011-11-21 . chapter 1<p>

UPDATE!

**Done and Done 8D**

**.**

Jessie Hamster  
>2011-11-22 . chapter 1<p>

the story's good but I'd like to make a suggestion: Maybe you should make the name of the reformatory school a little shorter like for example, 'Doofenshmirtz's Reformatory school for the dangerously minded' (It's the best I can think of) Update soon I wanna know what happens to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford.:)

**haha, I actually was looking forward to answer this review... Alright, so lets see... The Full Name of the school is: The Bad Habits Reformatory School For The Young And Innocent Who Stray From the Path. But who wants to say all that... So, everyone just refers to it as: Bad Habits Reformatory. **

**Wait NO LONGER!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright folks... Thanksgiving is soon! Happy Thanksgiving! Bye! Cya! L8r! Ttyl! Uh... *waves arms randomly* Bye! See ya next time.<br>**


	3. The New Rule

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>"Ooh, hahaha!" Doofenshmirtz laughed out with glee. "I'm so happy that I was able to get this post as headmaster... I can do whatever I want! And all it took was to hypnotize my own brother and have him announce that I would be taking over this school. Now I can finally start molding the minds of the young to be evil young people who can be brainwashed to do my EVERY COMMAND! I AM TRULY EVIL!" Doofenshmirtz continued ranting on for more than half an hour in his own private office, which is right next to his own sleeping quarters.<p>

* * *

><p>"Good morning Agent P," Major Monogram began as he usually did. "I'm afraid that we have bad news... And when I say 'bad news,'" Major Monogram held up air quotes. "I mean really bad news. And when I say really bad news, I mean terribly, horrible, extremely bad news that only you could possibly fix."<p>

Perry made the "Please get on with it" sign. Major Monogram cleared his throat before continuing.

"Ahem, as you know, a couple of days ago, we lost track of where your nemesis Doctor Doofenshmirtz has gone. About an hour ago, we finally figured out where your nemesis had gone... For you see, we were monitoring Mayor Doofenshmirtz in case Dr. Doofenshmirtz tried anything against him... But that was when we heard him say it."

Monogram's picture minimized as a video of Mayor Doofenshmirtz began playing.

_Hello citizens of Danville, you all know me, I am not under _any_ hypnotism whatsoever... Anyway, I would like to announce the proud continuance of the famous boarding school: Bad Habits Reformatory School for the Young and Innocent Who Stray From the Path. The school will now be run by my older brother Heinz Doofenshmirtz who will serve as headmaster. The school will be officially reopened a year after it closed down because of mistreatment of the students by the previous headmaster. Thank You._

The video ended and Major Monogram continued speaking. "Well, we now know where you nemesis is... You are going to have to head all the way down to Bad Habits Reformatory and put an end to this nonsense... We'll try to snap the mayor out of the hypnotism that we believe he might be in... And when I say we, I mean 'Carl'... Your orders are to infiltrate Bad Habits Reformatory and take out Doctor Doofenshmirtz."

Perry saluted his boss before running out the door and up a tube.

* * *

><p>"Okay class," Ms. Evanworth said to the class. "When you are done with your worksheets, turn them in for your marks for the classwork, then we can get into actually working on actual skills..."<p>

The class groaned. The work seemed to be torture within itself... Each person in the class was given an entirely different worksheet because each different person in the class has a different reason as to why they were sent to Bad Habits Reformatory School.

Slowly, one by one, each student finally submitted their work to Ms. Evanworth for grading while they all sat silently and as patiently as they had been told to do on the first day of classes.

That's when the speaker came to life in every room of the school. On it was Headmaster Doofenshmirtz's voice.

_Hello students and staff of Bad Habits Reformatory. Effective immediately, a new rule will be established where when you get enough demerits to warrant your free time wavered, you will report to the headmaster in order to be... uh... punished. _

_Good Day._

That's when the speaker shut off. "Well okay," Ms. Evanworth said. "You should all take note of that new rule, as you should for all new rules."

Isabella raised her hand.

"Yes Isabella?" Ms. Evanworth asked.

"Do new rules happen here often?"

"Why yes," Ms. Evanworth replied. "Yes they do. Now, is there anything else that still needs to be turned in?"

"No ma'am," the class responded in unison.

"Good," Ms. Evanworth responded. "Then let's go outside for a game of soccer. We can work on your ability to follow orders while having a fun game."


	4. Four Broken Rules One Asleep

**A/N: I am officially sick.**

**I forget, has anyone gone to my you tube account and seen the Bad Habits Reformatory video I posted a while back? Because if you didn't, it might be worth your time... Not sure... **

* * *

><p>Soccer went well according to Ms. Evanworth. In fact, she praised the class on its obedience and ability to follow orders without hesitation. But she didn't voice her curiosity as to why the class was even sent to Bad Habits Reformatory School.<p>

"Well done class, well done," Ms. Evanworth continued praising. "I don't think I've ever had a class who was able to beat Ms. Ridenger's class so easily, or by so much."

"Thank you Ms. Evanworth," the class chorused in response.

Well. All except Buford of course. "It was a piece of cake."

Ms. Evanworth smiled, allowing the once in a while break from formal rule usage to go with Buford. "Great, now your last period of the day, which is next, is your first free period. Here you are free from most of the formal speaking rules, but still remember to be polite if some faculty or staff begins talking with you. Now go off and do something productive, and remember to use it wisely."

"Yes Ms. Evanworth," The class (minus Buford) chorused before the class began shuffling out of the room..

* * *

><p>"Finally, we can talk without breaking any rules on formality," Phineas sighed. "That gets annoying after the first hundred times."<p>

"Yeah," everyone else chorused.

"So what do you all plan do to during our first free period?" Phineas asked.

"I plan to get some sleep," Baljeet waved before walking off back to the dorm room. "

"I suppose that's okay seeing as that he was kept wide awake the past couple days," Isabella noted. "Well, I'm off to the library. I want to look up and do some research on something I've been meaning to look up for a while now."

"Alright, later Isabella," Phineas and Ferb waved goodbye as she walked off in favor of the library. "What about you Buford?"

"I've been collecting toilet paper for the past week in this school," Buford informed them. "I'm planning on toilet papering the headmaster's office."

"O-kay," Phineas responded slowly. "I'm not sure how to respond to that..."

"Eh, you'll get used to it if you are around me long enough at any boarding school," Buford said before heading in the direction of the dorm to round up the toilet paper he had stashed everywhere."

"Well, I guess that just leaves you and me Ferb-o-buddy-o-pal," Phineas said, calling Ferb by the nickname he gave him when they first met. "I saw a bunch of unused "free to take" construction material. I know what we're gonna do today. We need to add something more fun than soccer to this school. We need something that people will actually want to go during free period."

* * *

><p>Within three hours, the gang was split up into four areas, each doing their own thing. Baljeet was fast asleep, content to sleep through dinner, Isabella had found binoculars and was watching Phineas and Ferb... mainly Phineas... as they began building personality to Bad Habits Reformatory School; Buford meanwhile, was tossing rolls of toilet paper across the roof of the headmasters office.<p>

"Right, so if we put the transponder in here with the generator, then the water should be pumping through the tubes at a much faster rate than we had previously thought," Phineas explained the change to Ferb, who was listening contently. "And once that transponder is in, we can build the stairs leading up to the top of the water slide, leading down into that giant pit we dug and will fill with water soon."

Ferb nodded before picking up the transponder and putting it into the machine, hooking it up to the electrical wires, and closing the door. Once this was done, Phineas turned on the pump and water began pouring from the slide into the giant pit as he and Ferb worked diligently on building the stairs.

"Um, excuse me young man," a man with two security guards behind him yelled up to the top. "What is this?"

"Our attempt to add something fun to do besides soccer here at this school!" Phineas shouted back through a megaphone.

"Come on down son," the man said, beckoning to the two of them. "We need to have a serious talk."

* * *

><p>Buford was prepared to throw the last of his toilet paper roles when he was surrounded immediately by men in white uniforms and baton sticks in hand. A man stood outside of the ring of men that was surrounding Buford.<p>

"Young man, how dare you defile the headmaster's office," the man said with a controlled temper. "You are going to have to come with us to discuss punishment."

"Oh yeah? You and what army?" Buford responded as the men in the circle began backing away. Buford smirked. "Yeah, thought so."

Behind Buford, a man had snuck up with a taser gun and shot Buford in the back, knocking him unconscious as the ring of men descended on Buford and began dragging him away.

"Tsk tsk tsk," The man said as he surveyed the scene. "They never learn, do they?"

* * *

><p>Isabella watched as Phineas and Ferb walked away with the three men, obviously confused as to where they were going. Isabella began moving to find a place to hide her binoculars and leave the library, only to find a man in a white uniform standing behind her.<p>

"Stalking is against the rules miss," The man said holding his hand out. Meekly, Isabella put the binoculars in his hand. "You are going to have to come with me."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Baljeet slept peacefully. Not breaking a single rule, nor was he aware that his friends were all about to be in serious trouble with the school.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh god. I'm done and I can barely think through this sickness... I'm freezing my arms off just typing...<strong>

**Anyway. **

**That button down there? Click it and review.**

**\/  
><strong>


	5. Cell Phineas

**A/N: Back to writing. :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Phineas was taken to a room and shoved in before a bolt could be heard sliding into place. The room was built out of cinder-block and a mirror. A single light bulb hung overhead in the center of the room, casting the room in a dark illumination as the light bulb wasn't very bright at all.<p>

The contents of the room consisted of a rickety, rusted metal bed, half torn up mattress, a blanket and pillow, a toilet, a sink, and empty space.

The walls were full of small drawings and of people ranting about how they were going insane. One person had even scratched their entire story on what was happening to them on the wall. It was stopped abruptly in the middle of a sentence.

"What am I doing in here?" Phineas asked nobody in particular as he examined all the "art" on the wall. Immediately, a small grate opened in the door and a tray of food was pushed in before the grate shut again. "Huh, you'd think that I'm in prison or something."

Phineas went over to the tray and began picking up food which, according to the time on the clock before he was rudely shoved into the room, it was about dinner time, so he supposed that it was dinner, if one could call a banana (which he was craving anyway, a small sandwich, a glass of water, and some other thing that Phineas didn't get too close to.

Halfway through his banana, Phineas noted a piece of paper at the bottom of the tray, pulled it out, and read what it had to say.

_(On line provided, state person's name): Phineas Flynn .  
><em>

_As you have broken the rules of Bad Habits Reformatory School for the Young and Innocent Who Stray From the Path, you have been placed in solitary confinement for the next 15 days approximately. Within solitary confinement, you will not be able to see, talk, or receive anything from anybody who is not working for Bad Habits Reformatory._

_While in solitary confinement, you will not leave your assigned "room" for anything except when a guard is to escort you to a remediation room, or if 15 days have passed.  
><em>

_You will receive three meals a day. Breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You will be expected to eat everything served to you as a computer calculates and recommends foods that will keep you in good health. If you return a tray with any uneaten food, you will not be served the next meal, regardless of which meal it is, or if your next meal will take place outside of solitary confinement.  
><em>

_At the breakfast after receiving this note, you will be taken to have a number lasered into your skin on your forearm as a better way to keep track of you. This process will be repeated everyday until you are released from solitary confinement and will recommence if you return to solitary confinement. This WILL be painful, and is necessary to do everyday because the number lasered will fade over the course of 23 hours.  
><em>

_Best wishes: Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz_

_Headmaster for Bad Habits Reformatory  
><em>

"Well that explains a lot," Phineas finally said to himself before continuing on eating his banana.

* * *

><p><strong>If anybody gets that reference, kudos for you. And cookies. Not really. I ate them all already. Sorry.<strong>

**ANYWAY: I like what Doverstar is doing and asking for detailed reviews. So if you all would do (detailed) reviews, then I'm happy.  
><strong>


End file.
